Do I know You?
by Kayrana
Summary: Yoko had almost fogotten about her. Almost. Who you ask? Read and find out. T for safety. I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho.
1. Chapter 1

Yoko had thought he would never see her again, so he tried to leave his thoughts of her behind, along with his past. Although Suhichi and Yoko were the same person, with the same body, they could have different thoughts. Sometimes he would fight against himself, human consciousness versus demon instinct. This did not happen often though, and the human and demon sides agreed on one thing. He was Kurama now, and his life was far different from any mere mortal, or demon for that matter.

Kurama let out a small sigh as he stopped looking out the window, only half listening to the sensei explaining what he already knew. It had been a while since Koenma had given the Tentai a mission, he realized suddenly, not even trivial ones. A few demons get past the barrier have to be hunted down and arrested, killed if necessary, which seemed to happen a lot with the cocky lower demons. Most of them are just too stubborn to realize when they're out matched. The team of spirit detectives hadn't had missions for almost a month.

Before Kurama's mind could wander anymore, the bell for the end of school rang. A loud excited cheer came from the students as they ran out of the classrooms, eager to go home for the weekend. Kurama was one of those people that walked out of the school, not having anything planned. Yusuke had asked Genkai to use her temple for a party, just so there'd be something to do. The party wasn't until Saturday evening, he could work on his homework, but Kurama didn't feel like working on it.

As his thoughts wandered off he forgot to check for fan girls, who were becoming more like stalkers every day. At least they had never managed to follow him home yet, or his mother would be pounded with questions when he was away. Kurama still had yet to tell his mother that he was a demon, but he had a feeling he should tell her soon…

"Suhichi! What are you doing all alone in the park?" A group of fan girls chorused, nearly scaring Kurama out of his wits. He sighed inwardly and took on his well-practiced polite face. They had spotted him.

"Hello." Kurama replied, hoping none of his bad mood seeped into his voice.

It had.

"Suhichi-kun what's wrong?" The leader of this particular fan club asked, while the others just stared at him.

"Did someone dump you?" another girl piped up, "I'll make sure to hunt down the person that did it if you give me her name."

"No one would dare dump Suhichi!"

"True, I haven't seen him going on a date with anyone…"

Kurama would have escaped then, but there were fan girls hugging his arms and waist, making it hard for him to leave. Why must these girls follow him? Most of them are shallow, just going after his good looks and nothing else. Others went for his rumored kindness, or just wanted him because everyone else did. He wasn't expecting what happened next.

"I can't stand watching this! ALL OF YOU, BREAK IT UP!" someone yelled, he couldn't see whom yet, there were too many girls blocking Kurama's vision. It was defiantly a female voice though. A few girls moved, but most stayed put. At least he was starting to get the feeling back in his left arm.

"Why should we listen to you?" the leader asked snootily. People ask why Kurama hates most of his fan girls?

"Listen, I'm not in a good mood today. I'm giving you one chance to move your preppy selves away from him, then I can't let you blame me for what I do to you." The girls voice stated impatiently and angrily, a few more girls moved and several let go of him. He could make a bolt for it right now. But he was curious. Curious of who was saving him from the mob of fan girls, and whether they would survive when the fan girls attacked.

The leader, a blonde (), didn't pay attention to the deadly tone of the girl's voice. "We're not letting you near Suhichi!" she nearly yelled. Her face fell some when she saw some of her group backing away as the air filled with a thickness that only comes from strong demon power. "What's the matter with you girls? There's only one of her! Besides she doesn't look very athletic to me."

That girl is apparently not a good judge of how strong her opponent is. Or that girl was very weak. Either way, she was knocked out clod in two seconds flat.

"Anyone else care to challenge me?" The challenger asked. All of the girls fled, a few of the ones who had been blocking Kurama's view picking up their leader as they ran. Kurama stared at the girl standing before him. Her brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and her green studied Kurama with the same look he was giving her.

Do I know you?

* * *

Here are what the stars are for, since says no notes in the middle of the story:  
(I hope that's the one for guys) (Sounds like some cheap movie) (no disrespect to blond people)

A/N: I have this strange habit of putting "sensei" part of the time, and "teacher" the other times. They mean the same thing, but my brain can never seem to decide which to put. (Half the readers: You have a brain? Me: Yes, I just don't use it much.)

Anyways, I have an idea where this might be going, so if you ask for more, I shall give you more. I'd type up the second chapter, but it's time for me to go to bed.Review!  
P.S: Can someone tell me how to spell Kurama's human name?


	2. Who Knows

Yu Yu Hakasho, Angel (belongs to Angel Bat), and Lita (belongs to Lita Kitsune) do not belong to me. I only own Raye and the plot (You can debate over the plot being mine if you want, for all I know this has been done way too many times and no longer counts as original).

Recap: All of the girls fled, a few of the ones who had been blocking Kurama's view picking up their leader as they ran. Kurama stared at the girl standing before him. Her brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and her green studied Kurama with the same look he was giving her.

Do I know you?

Kurama broke the silence.

"Thank you for saving me…My name is Suhichi, but my good friends call me Kurama." He wished that last part hadn't slipped out, now there was going to be questions. At least, that's what he thought.

"My name is Cathryn, but please, call me Lita." She was giving him a questioning look for the earlier comment, but Lita had decided to ask later. Kurama was about to say something else, but Lita's swear interrupted him before he could speak.

"I need to go Kurama! Bye!" Lita yelled, after looking at her watch, and she dashed off.

"Bye Lita!" Kurama yelled, and his tone surprised him. The tone of his voice suggested that it was his girlfriend, maybe even his mate, running away from him instead of some random girl. He realized later, as he walked home, that they been close enough to kiss. Instead of blushing when she left, Lita looked almost disappointed. Disappointed that she didn't get kissed.

_What is wrong with me? I almost…and I wanted to-Gah! _Lita's thoughts jumbled around, and her concentration was zero.

"Lita, what's wrong? I just ask her why she's late…" Angel said playing with her dyed black hair, twirling the blue tips.

"Love at first sight." Raye, a girl with dark brown hair and eyes, stated Lita's thoughts causally, "And a bishounen in your opinion? Wow. Your thoughts are so messed up it might bring back memories…" She had mumbled the last sentence, but Lita and Angel had heard anyways.

"Memories? What do you mean memories?" Angel asked, but she didn't do her usual 'puppy dog eyes'. Raye would just laugh instead of giving in to the cuteness.

"You dreams of things so familiar, yet so strange. So new, yet so old. Dreams of things forgotten, or of things we wish to forget." Raye tried to say in mystical voice, but the effect was ruined by the huge smile spreading across her face. Lita glared at Raye.

"Stop reading my mind, and stop making riddles!" Lita growled.

Angel's eyes widened a little as she tried to calm Lita down. "Kitsune, don't kill the fire apparition…" One of the last things you want to see is an enraged kitsune. (1) If Lita were in her demon form, her ears would flicker in annoyance. Sadly, she was having trouble with her previous memories, the ones with her as a full kitsune (and not confined to a human body). Although she remembered one thing, the moment she had turned away from Kurama.

Her mate's name, was Yoko Kurama.

"Alright Koenma, we're all here now. What's the mission?" Yusuke asked, hoping it would be something interesting to break the monotone of fighting weak demons. Koenma looked up from the papers he had been stamping, and even signing a few.

"Where is Kurama?" Koenma inquired, not seeing the kitsune standing with everyone else.

"I'm right here Koenma." Kurama said politely from a dark corner of the room. That particular corner was usually Hiei's spot, whom was at the other corner of the room, looking slightly annoyed. This made Koenma and the others (Boton, Yusuke, and Kuwabaka…err…Kuwabara) confused, especially since Kurama looked to be in a bad mood. Well, Pry later, Mission now.

"Your mission is to find three girls," Koenma stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "they are all high class demons. Here is the file we found on my desk last night."

The file wasn't from Spirit World; it was apparently from one of the people they were going to look for. The note read a little bit like a riddle:

_One picture, one name, and one type. That should be enough to find three high-class demon girls, right? The picture you see, would be a picture of me, the only one who knows of this letter. I name my friend Angel, but say nothing more, because I don't want my life to end once more. The last should be easy, Kurama should know, for kitsunes tend to know each other, whether they be mate, friend, or foe. The riddle now ends, but before I forget, you have a week from Friday until we show up next._

Kurama stared blankly at the paper, then, when someone took it from his hand, he just stared off into to space. _Was it that girl, Lita? But the person who wrote this said something about dying again…had they all met me in my past life?_ Koenma was speaking something about the picture of the girl, but Kurama didn't hear it. Thinking back, he really didn't remember a lot of his past. Sure he remembered some things, but Yoko had always said his new life had some thing missing. Something missing, that he just couldn't quite place.

"Angel, we can't practice without a keyboard player. And I get the feeling she's not coming out of her daze anytime soon." Raye looked over at Lita, who was staring off into space. Raye sneezed loudly and suddenly that it made Lita come out of her thoughts, and Angel nearly drop her guitar. Of course, there was also the fact that Raye's drumsticks, along with one ofher drums, had flown across the room. Raye didn't sniffle like she had a cold but simply stated "Someone's talking about us, and soon we shall we be stalked."

Angel and Lita both stared at Raye with a look that said "What the – are you talking about?" Raye just gestured to her shirt that said 'I don't suffer from insanity…I enjoy every minute of it!' and went to retrieve her drum from across the room.

Lita looked at Angel, "Is it me, or is Raye hiding something?"

"Why do you ask me? I'm one of the most oblivious people you know." Angel stated with a little curiosity, tilting herhead cutely. (2)

"Well whatever it is, I'm going to find out." Lita stated stubbornly as Raye approached them with her drumsticks and her ever-so-slightly-dented drum. Raye gave a strange smile that could've meant anywhere from "I know what you two were talking about" to "Like my insane smile?"

Kurama was now walking home, since the team had been dropped off at the park. He realized that he had been gone for so long, and he still hadn't checked in with his mother. He rushed home, figuring she must have been worried sick. But when Kurama walked through the door, Shiori was just serving dinner and didn't ask why he was late.

Kurama laterlay down in his bed, his thoughts wandering back to Lita. He just couldn't stop thinking of her…Why is he thinking of her anyways? He doubted they would ever meet again. And if they did, they wouldn't recognize each other. How wrong he was.

Saturday, Outside of Genkai's Temple, 4:00pm

"What do you mean, old hag? Are you saying we can't have a party because you decided to have GUESTS?" Yusuke yelled at Genkai irritably.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I'm surprised you're being so smart today. Go do your party some where else." Genkai stated simply before turning away.

Normally Yusuke would've yelled more, but Keiko cut him off; "I think we should go see that new band, The Demon Sisters. Someone said they were really good, and they have a show at 5 O'clock."

Everyone agreed, deciding to meet each other at the outside gate so they could buy seats. When they did buy tickets, they ended up with the worst seats possible. Until they got to the security guard, to ask where their seats were.

"Tell me your names." He said with an official tone. All of them sounded off their names, and the guard asked for their tickets. "You're already reserved seats, right in the front row." The guard said with a smile, "Reserved by one of the band members themselves." Everyone just looked shocked as he led all of them to the front row, where each of their names was taped to a seat. Their tickets that they bought were refunded immediately, and the show was just about to start.

"You all have five minutes everybody! That's right, the show starts in 5 minutes!" A woman's voice boomed over the loud speaker. Angel and Lita shifted nervously, while Raye just gave a huge smile.

"Raye, aren't you EVER nervous?" Lita grumbled at Raye.

"Nope. I have a fluffy squirrel that eats all my butterflies, remember?" Raye stated, poking head with one of her drumsticks. Angel just rolled her eyes. She has a very strange best friend. There was a general roar of the crowd as the announcer said the show was going to start.

"The oldest of the Demon Sisters, Lita Kitsune!" The man announced. The crowd gave loud cries as Lita came from behind the curtain, walking up to her electric keyboard. "The middle sister, Raye Demon!" The announcer man with enthusiasm as Raye nearly ran to her drum set. "And finally, the youngest of the Demon sisters, Give it up for Angel Koumori!" The crowd's roar made it hard to here the announcer say something along the lines of 'let the show begin'.

Angel held her guitar and walked up to the microphone. She sang the song so well, you might think for a second that it was Kelly Clarkson singing her own song, Behind These Hazel Eyes.

"If you came to hear our original songs," Angel stated.

"You came to the wrong concert." Lita said with a smirk.

"This is our traditional concert is some of our favorite songs," Raye began.

"So next time, read the poster." The three of them stated simultaneously into their microphones. The crowd didn't have time to react, for they all started to sing the song Breakaway, also by Kelly Clarkson. Lita sang the next song, Since U Been Gone, and even though she sang very well, she seemed to have a different song on her mind. It wasn't until after Angel sang My Happy Ending, Raye sang Nobody's Home, and they all sang Forgotten, that it was obvious.

"Okay People, This is the last song." Angel stated into her microphone.

"So Pay Attention!" Raye nearly yelled into her own microphone, making some of the crowd jump.

"This song is called Who Knows, and it's by Avril Lavigne, like the last three songs." Lita stated, her eyes sweeping over the crowd. Then she spotted him. Kurama was right there, perfect seating to stare at her. She quelled the urge to jump on him and give him a hug.

_Why do you look so familiar?  
__I could swear that I, have seen your face before.  
__I think I like that you seem sincere,  
__I think that I like to get, to know you a little bit more.  
__I think there's something more…Life's worth living for!_

_**(Chorus)**Who knows, what could happen?  
__Do what you do, just keep on laughing.  
__One thing's true, there's always a brand new day…  
__I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_How do you always have an opinion?  
__And how do you always find,  
__the best way to compimise?  
__We don't need to have a reason.  
__We don't need anything, we're just wasting time!_

_I think there's something more…Life's worth living for!_

_**(Chorus x2) **_

_Find yourself, 'cause I can't find you.  
__Be your self…Who are you?  
__Find yourself, 'cause I can't find you.  
__Be your self…Who are you?_

_**(Chorus)**_

_So you go, and make it happen.  
__Do your best, just keep on laughing.  
__I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day._

_**(Chorus)**_

The crowd gave a loud cheer, and people started getting out of their seats. Some were actually going home, but some planned on trying to ambush the girls. Kurama got up with his friends and they began to talk about what to do next. Once in a while he'd be asked a question, and Kurama would answer politely enough, but only Hiei seemed to notice how he really felt. Kurama felt…what was this feeling? Love? That song almost sounded like it was made just for Lita to sing to him…And she had been staring straight at him...

Lita grabbed Raye's shirt collar as soon as the three of them were out of sight from their fans. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Raye, you know something. Tell me what you know. Why are you setting me up with Kurama?"

Raye just smiled at this, "So you know his name? Kayrana was right, you 2 are-"

"Who's Kayrana?" Angel interrupted suddenly. Raye just shook her head, and then her aura seemed to change a little.

"How soon we forget, Kitena. How soon we forget." Lita let go of Raye, startled, when she heard Raye's voice. She knew that voice…Angel seemed to have the same thoughts, it was obvious by the expression she had on her face. Raye just walked off to the dressing room, whistling happily. Lita and Angel walked beside each other, lost in the same thought. Raye's voice had only been slightly different, maybe just a little eviler, but Raye had done strange voices on purpose before. So why did it make something scream at them, something so far buried in the back of their head, it was almost an instinct. Yet it wasn't an instinct, it was their past. As they would soon find out…

* * *

I know, I know. Why'd you take so long! Well, I hope you'll be happy to know that at least this story has a definite plot. My other stories however…I might delete. And they may or may not be reposted. 

1. As Lita would say, don't mess with kitsunes!

2. Rini always says that when Angel asks a question, and **I** don't know what she means. Tilting her head cutely?

For those who reviewed, YAY! Two people sent me how to spell Kurama's human name, and both of them were different spellings. So which would you guys prefer? Suiichi, Shuichi or Suhichi? I'll be spelling the last name Minamino. Review please!


	3. The Second Note

Recap: Raye says something about someone named Kayrana, and then creeps Lita and Angel out.  
Kurama now has the song Who Knows stuck in his head, Lita's voice making something deep within him curious.

* * *

"Hey Shuichi!" A voice yelled from behind Kurama. He turned and saw one of his friends from school running to catch him. Kurama stopped and smiled his usual polite smile as his friend caught up and tried to catch his breath. 

"I heard," the teen panted, "That we got three new students…three girls…"

Another male friend of Kurama's had come slower and nearly laughed and said "Better hope they don't join your fan club Shuichi! You have enough girls chasing you."  
No one had a chance to respond as the bell rang, urging them to their classrooms. Lunch came quickly, but poor Kurama wasn't going to have a good time.

"Shuichi! Why won't you go out with me?" one of the girls said with tears in her eyes.

"Because…I…er…" Kurama stuttered hopelessly, his friends couldn't get through the mob of girls.

"He's going out with me." Someone said from behind him. Kurama turned and found himself looking into the green eyes of Lita. Why did they keep meeting like this?

All of the fan girls' jaws dropped at the same time, just staring as Lita took Kurama's hand. Finally the leader, who still had a bruise on her cheek stuttered, "H-he is wha-what?"

"Didn't you hear me? He's going out with me." Lita said lying so smoothly, Kurama would've believed if he didn't know better. Most the girls walked away in a stunned silence, while the others started whispering to each other, already trying to plot Lita's demise.

"Thank you…again." Kurama sighed in relief. Then there was a loud 'CLICK' from a camera making the two of them turn to face…

"RAYE!" Lita yelled letting go of Kurama's hand and lunging for the camera, "I'm going to break that camera!"

Raye easily spun out of the way smiling and saying "Why? You don't want a picture of one of your precious moments with your new boyfriend?"

Angel shook her at Raye andtold herslowly, "Raye…You know she was just saying that, right?"

Raye just smirked and replied with "Well, does that mean you're off your sake high now? Like you were last night?"

Lita stopped trying to hit Raye's camera nearly yelling, "So you drank the last bottle Angel? No wonder I couldn't find any!" Kurama had escaped somewhere before Angel spoke. Who knows, maybe it was when Lita first let go of his hand. Well, at least he was safe from his mob of fan girls. Lita however…_Don't worry, Lita can take care of herself_ Yoko stated casually in Kurama's mind. _How would you know Yoko? _Kurama nearly said out loud. There was a silence in Kurama's mind before Yoko replied with a confused tone _You know what? I have no clue how I know that. I just…do._

"You let your boyfriend run away from you." Raye stated as the three of them walked toward their apartment building.

"Yeah, I know that…Wait a minute. Raye! He's not my boyfriend!" Lita yelled, once again, at Raye.

Angel rolled her eyes, "Raye are you trying to get your self killed? Lita is already mad at you for the picture…and the"

Raye cut her off suddenly, her aura flashing a darker red. "Shush. There's someone listening…" Angel fell silent, looking carefully around but not seeing anyone. She did sense someone though…up in the tree… Lita listened and she faintly heard the leaves shake in one of the trees behind her.

Raye smiled a smile not quite her own as she said, "I guess it was nothing." _All disappear on three, k?_ Raye's thoughts reached out to the others.

_One _Angel thought, making herself looked more relaxed. The three of them started walking away pretending they noticed nothing.

_Two _Raye thought with a smile as they approached a corner to turn out of the park leaving the sight of the trees.

_Three _Lita thought as they turned the corner and heard another tiny sound in the trees behind them.

When Hiei landed on the rooftop, he saw a crowd of people for some sort of festival. He did not, however, see the three girls he had been following. Hiei hadn't even gotten to see their faces, so he might have been following the wrong girls. That had happened twice earlier today. How many teenage girls had nearly black, dark brown hair with red highlights? A lot, apparently.

"Raye, how did we end up in your apartment?" Angel said her eyes widening.

"Well, Kitena is in there somewhere, that's for sure." Raye spoke once again in that tone that didn't quite suit her. Then she slowly shook her head as if clearing it, "Why must my head hurt after every time she does that?"

Lita resisted the urge to choke Raye, though it was obvious that she wanted to. She clenched her fists as she grit her teeth and slowly said "Raye, I want answers. NOW. No more stupid riddles."

Raye gestured to sit on the floor next to Angel. She sat, glaring at daggers at Raye. "You had a dream, right after the concert, didn't you Lita?" Raye asked as if knowing the answer already. Lita muttered something along the lines of 'yes' and Raye continued, "Remember how I said we had past lives? Then you two asked me if I needed to visit the Happy Hotel 'nice' men in the white coats?" Angel nodded, since Lita was too busy making a vine slowly wrap up Raye's leg.

Raye ignored it completely and said, "I was originally called Kayrana. You, Angel, were named Kitena. Lita was just the same as always, Lita Kitsune. Angel, do you remember your mate at all?" Angel shook her head then stopped when a memory came to her.  
"Kuronue…" she mumbled looking down at the two necklaces she always wore. One of them had a simple dark blue pendant with a silver chain, and she knew it would always be hers. The other also had a simple pendant, but the color was red, and the silver chain looked like it had once been broken. This second one belonged to…someone she had once loved…

Raye let Angel sit in silence before turning to Lita, "You know your mate's name, right?"

Lita nodded, "Yoko Kurama, the greatest known thief in all of Makai. I was…the greatest unknown thief…Yoko always was a show off…"  
Angel decided to look up from her necklaces and ask "What about Kayrana? I don't think she ever had mate, did she?"

There was a brief flash of black in Raye's dark brown eyes before she answered, "Nah, Kayrana never found anyone, and it's not like anyone ever had a crush on her. Sure, a few guys would say she's pretty in her time, but some them were drunk and others were just making a polite comment."

"You haven't found them yet!" Koenma yelled at the Tentai standing before him. The problem itwas the Friday deadline, and no one had found the girls.

"Koenma, we only had a week!" Yusuke yelled back.

Koenma gave a sigh as he continued, "You'll all have to keep an eye on the human world. The note didn't specify what would happen today, and we're not sure what the other two look like human form. Boton, let me know if anything happens."

"Where will you be, sir?" Boton asked as a portal opened to the human world behind her.

"Same place I've been all week Boton, checking through the Spirit World files and trying to figure out who these girls are."

"Tonight?" Angel asked her eyes widening a little. They hadn't done any planning; they had only mentioned it just now while they werewalking to school…

"Yep. I think I managed to get something to distract them." Raye said smiling.

"They better be distracted. I'm the one that ends up doing most the work, and you always trip the alarm. On purpose!" Lita glared at Raye.

Angel rolled her eyes and said with a voice was full of sarcasm, "Sure Kitsune, no one is better than you."

Lita smiled and boasted, "Of course, what else do you expect from a perfect kitsune?"

"I expect that someone is full of herself." Raye mumbled. Lita's ears of course, are very sensitive. So the rest of the way to school was spent with Raye running from Lita, and Angel running behind, smirking instead of laughing.

"So you finally picked a girl? How long you been keeping her from us?" a boy said accusingly to Kurama.

Kurama looked up from his book, a little startled, and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Someone behind him snickered as the teen continued, "You know, you're new girl friend. Why'd you pick a freshman anyway? I mean, Lita is cute, but you could have anyone!"

Kurama thanked Inari-sama when he heard his communicator beeping, sounding convincingly like a phone for once. "I'll…be right back." Kurama said and walked out the door, before bolting like mad to somewhere more private.

(Warning: I do not know this character very well)

Kuwabara walked down the street grumbling to him self. He was stuck with one of the most boring parts of the city, not many gangs were stupid enough to be too close from the police station. When he had passed by the station, he noticed it seemed to be very busy with policemen and women dragging gang members out of their cars. Kuwabara was a little disappointed that he didn't get to participate in a gang fight in a while, but saving the human world with the rest of the team still had plenty of kicks.

It wasn't until he rounded the corner that something hit his sixth sense like one of Yusuke's punches. There had been nothing but a few human auras and now there were three really powerful demons…and they were really close by. He ran as fast he could toward the auras, but he felt a familiar shudder that came when only one thing happened. A portal to another dimension was being opened; either Rekai or Makai…He ran, if possible, even faster than he had before trying to reach the strong energies. The first one went through the portal, then the second one. When he got there he saw a young woman closing the portal as she stepped through, and the last aura disappeared. Kuwabara could've sworn that behind that hip length, straight black hair, he had seen a pair of cold black eyes glaring at him. He stared at the spot for a moment before searching through his pockets for his communicator. Koenma would find this very interesting…

/6:00 am Saturday morning, Koenma's office/

Koenma impatiently rewound the tape again, and no movements were shown except the backwards explosions of other cameras when the motion sensors had detected the flying pieces of the other cameras. Finally, after a minute that seemed to last longer than 60 seconds, the mostly asleep Tentai came in with Boton yawning behind them.

"There was a break into the Spirit World vault last night, at midnight when you all left to get some sleep." Koenma stated getting to the point, "And we have a tape of right before the door to the vault was opened. The strange thing is they didn't take anything…"

"So can we finally know what they look like now?" Yusuke grumbled. Someone mumbled 'Just shut up and watch' as the lights in the office dimmed and the tape began to play.

Tape:

At first there was nothing there but an empty corridor. Then the camera angle looked up suddenly when it detected movement, and pieces of melted camera spurted everywhere. Cameras spontaneously combusted, one by one bursting into flame until it was obvious that the only camera left was the camera recording the entire thing. What came next was…strange. Three voices in order of bored, teasing, and loving. They must've all been female:

"_Yusuke,"_

"_Hiei,"_

"_Kurama,"_

"_**KOENMA!**" the screen went black as the three voices together yelled the last name, for the camera had punched out._

The lights came on and they all stood there for a moment in silence (besides Koenma, who was sitting). Then Koenma executed a strange cough to get everyone's attention, "This was found taped inside the highest security vault." Koenma said handing them the note. The same person, who they still no name for yet, wrote it:

_You didn't get us this Friday, which is really too bad. If you don't find us by next Saturday, I might actually be sad._

"Strange…this a shorter note." Kurama said after he had read it out loud.

"Hey what's that?" Yusuke said pointing over Kurama's shoulder to the bottom of the note. Words appeared slowly and Yusuke said them as they appeared on the note:

_Well, at least you know our voices now, thanks to the video, but I'm afraid that's the only time it will show. Whether you read this aloud or just to your self, the one who's not Koenma will make the tape _**MELT**

Everyone's gaze immediately turned to the video now lying on the Koenma's desk. The tape spontaneously combusted, as if their gaze made it catch fire.

/Almost noon, Saturday, Angel's apartment/

Angel awoke slowly, and the first thing she noticed was that her feet were uncomfortably hanging over the bed. Which was weird, because last time she checked it was a foot short of her toes…She slowly sat up and her hair fell and covered shirt. Wait, since when was her hair this long? She got up and looked in her mirror…and screamed bloody murder, running into Lita's apartment next door.

"LITA! WHAT THE HELL IS-? Oh no, not you too!" Angel yelled when she saw her friend.

"I could hear you just fine from your apartment." Lita said as she covered her ears. Which were on top of her head…and fox ears! Lita stood up quickly and her tail moved behind her…Wait, how she had a foxtail too? Not that she didn't like it, but it's not the first thing you want to see when you wake up in the morning. At least, it was morning until two minutes ago, when the clock struck noon…

Angel then ran through the door, making sure her black-feathered wings (Where had those come from?) fit through the door. The two of them ran down the hall to Raye's apartment, opened the door, and…there was fire everywhere. Black fire burning the drapes, the carpet, slowly crawling up the walls, and someone sleeping in the middle of it. As Angel turned and ran for the kitchen, Lita ran through the fire (which had not reached the door yet) and jumped over to Raye slapping her silly. The fires continued to burn as Raye slept tossing from her nightmare, but at least the fire wasn't spreading any farther. Angel came back into the room with a bucket of water and splashed it at Raye's long, straight black hair. A drop of water landed an Raye's face…and it all stopped. The fires disappeared as if they were never there (though there was plenty of burnt things), Raye stopped fidgeting in her sleep, and Lita backed away slowly from Raye.

Raye woke up slowly, and her black eyes looked up at her friends. Her eyes were…a little bit disturbing, but they didn't seem to care. Both of them ran up to Raye, and gave her a huge hug.

Lita let go first, looking into Raye's black eyes and said "You know, you have a lot of explaining to do."

Raye smiled a little when she nodded, "I know."

* * *

You want to know the reason I spelled Kurama's human name that way? It was the only one that didn't have spell check giving strange suggestions. Maybe I added it or something… Anyway, does that count as cliffy? If it does, that just means you'll review more, right? XD Please Review! 


	4. Too much for a day

Too much for one day

Raye looked at the door, which closed under her gaze. Angel and Lita looked nervously over their shoulders, but otherwise ignored the closing door.

"Should I go straight to explaining then?" Raye said as her eyes toned down to its usual dark brown.

"Yes." Angel and Lita said together, although Lita seemed to say it in a more exasperated tone.

"You remember when I was babbling about our past lives?" Raye didn't wait for a reply, "Well since we didn't go through Spirit World's stupid rebirth system, we've ended up having two souls. There's our demon side that once lived in Makai, who we woke up as, and our normal side. Kayrana and Kitena are different people than Raye and Angel's normal side, but I think you, Lita, were the only one of us that got it right."

"Wait a sec, are you Raye or Kayrana right now?" Angel said catching the third person talking.

"Kayrana is telling me what to say, but I'm Raye. Besides, it's fun to talk in third person!" Raye smiled and shook her head, "Anyways, I think Lita managed to do it right, so you're most like your past life self. Bleh, mouthful."

"And we woke up in our demon forms because our past selves had taken over?" Lita stated more than asked.

"Yup. I think next time though, we get to fight ourselves." Raye stated standing up and brushing off her burnt pajamas.

"Where are you going?" Lita glared. Raye didn't explain very much.

"I get hungry when I wake up, is it a crime now?" Raye mumbled as she started to head for the door.

"Let me cook, I don't want you setting the kitchen on fire. Again." Angel grumbled. No use in asking for answers when Raye was hungry. She'd say half way through 'Chocolate is good! All hail chocolate!' or something close to it. Usually half way through the question, but it was sometimes half way through her answer.

"I found it, Koenma sir!" a random blue ogre yelled running with a file clutched in his hand.

"Found what?" Koenma said irritated. He wasn't visible behind the stacks of papers he was forced to stamp, since he had spent so much time looking through file cabinets lately.

"An exact description of a demon that died in Makai, but isn't in Rekai," the ogre said handing the file through a small space in the stacks, "It's just like the description you gave me!"

Koenma looked through the file and his eyes widened, but he managed to keep his voice stayed business-like, "You did well, remind me to give you a bonus when all this is over." The ogre nodded and was about to leave when Koenma told him to go find Boton, and tell her to find the Spirit Detectives. Where was Koenma going to put this file on his desk?

Yusuke is bored. Kuwabara is bored. Kurama is reading a book he has already read. Hiei is nowhere to be found. Genkai is drinking tea in the living room. Even the temple itself seems bored. Kieko's yelling at Yusuke is half-hearted, so we are suspicious that she is also bored. It's making the person watching them bored, and he almost turns away from his…crystal ball, he calls it.

Who shall save this place from boredom? The crashing of the happy-go-lucky deity of death into the TV. Poor Boton has flown into the TV, and now everyone is scrambling to run away from the flaming oar, or help Boton put out the fire. Back over with the man looking in his crystal ball, he's having fun looking at their shocked faces. If only he had been the cause of their fear, instead of a small fire. His evil laugh is obviously practiced, although at the moment it's more of an evil chuckle. If there is such a thing…

Now, we somehow get everyone safely to Spirit World, and the earlier mentioned man is glad he did not turn away during that pause of boredom. He wouldn't want to miss this information gathering, especially with Hiei's Jagan eye kept shut the whole time. It's a lot easier to listen in on a meeting when there isn't someone waiting for you to reveal your self. Hiei's occasional glance upward made him a tad nervous, but not enough to stop watching them.

"Have you been paying attention Hiei?" Koenma called to the demon glancing at the ceiling again.

"The girl who keeps giving us notes used to be called Kayrana, she has many contacts that could be with her including Kurama's and Kuronue's mates." Hiei stated looking back at Koenma. How did it take half an hour to say everything Hiei had said in one simple sentence?

Koenma didn't seem fazed by this, and showed them a picture of Kayrana. She had straight raven hair that fell down to her hip line, and disturbing cold black eyes. Her skin had a light tan, but still succeeded in looking pale compared to her eyes and hair. Other than her unusually tall height, she could've been mistaken for a dark-eyed human. A little less fat and more muscle than a normal human would be, but nothing particularly stood out as nonhuman.

"She's not beautiful." Kurama put it mildly.

"She isn't what I'd call ugly though." Yusuke said as he looked at Kayrana's curves. Yusuke got a hit on the head from Boton, and one later from Keiko.

"It doesn't matter either way. She's more likely to be in newest incarnation, a human by the looks of it." Koenma looked through the file left from the first note. He pulled out the picture and he gained a frown on his face. No one had to ask as he had pushed the once was picture toward them.

As if by invisible ink, the picture had disappeared and instead was a little note written in red ink:

Hello Koenma, this is Kayrana writing. I thought you'd like to know that the inkpad you have been using since my friends and I got in your "high security vault" is mine. It stamps in invisible ink, so unless your superiors always put lemon juice and heat on unstamped documents, you have a lot of re-stamping to do. My picture is gone until I am close to it. 

It only the man could reach out and grab that useful item out of Kurama's hands, how his master would be pleased! Alas this globe cannot be reached into, only for watching. Still, his master would find this interesting…

Angel had soon discovered that there was nothing left in the cupboard, so the three teens had to go out to eat. After they ate they went grocery shopping (they are NOT the type of people to shop in a mall for fun) they carried their groceries toward their apartments. You know that park that Hiei followed them in, and where Lita first met Kurama? It's the same park the three girls are walking through right now.

"We're not finding them anywhere." Kuwabara grumbled. He and Yusuke were taking turns saying this same phrase when they got tired of walking in circles. Kurama once again told them to be patient, but this time Hiei actually had a good word to put in. (good word and Hiei next to each other? o.O)

"The picture is appearing again, and getting clearer when we walk into this park." Hiei continued sarcastically, "But if you prefer to wear Kurama's patience thin with your childish questions, do continue." I think it goes unmentioned that they all shut up and ran for the park. However, I don't think they were ready to see three teenage girls walking home with groceries. Sure they were punkish, but I think Yusuke and Co. were expecting scantily clad ugly demon girls.

"Wait a sec, isn't that Angel from the Demon Sisters? And Lita, and the other girl." Yusuke pointed to each one in turn.

"I told you we should've worn disguises!" Angel whispered harshly.

Raye put down her groceries on the nearby bench, then replied casually "Don't worry, its just Lita's boyfriend and his strong friends."

"Raye, he's not my boyfriend." Lita let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, that'll make it easier for you to fight him." Raye smiled and yelled "We're not coming quietly Spirit Detectives! It'd take the fun out of it for both of us."

Yusuke laughed and replied, "I'm glad, I thought you'd all hear of my reputation and run when you saw me."

Angel smirked and got into a fighting stance, "If you're so tough, come and hit me."

Yusuke gladly obliged, charging at Angel with a fist ready and a battle cry that shook the trees. It seemed to go in slow motion as Yusuke's hand threw out a punch, and Angel caught it. Not only that, but she twisted his arm and used his momentum to have him sail over her head and hit his head on the ground. Then as Yusuke fell she let go of his still clenched hand, and kicked in the stomach, sending him sailing backward about five feet.

"Good thing you're wearing sweat pants, Angel." Raye remarked plainly. Angel nodded, because she knew she couldn't do that attack very well in a skirt.

"You hit hard, for a girl." Yusuke said as he got him self off the ground.

Angel kicked a pebble out of the small indent Yusuke's head had made in the sidewalk, then glared at him "Come here and say that to my face."

Kuwabara stared wide-eyed at the indent Angel had made with Yusuke's head, while Kurama pulled a red rose out of his hair.

Kurama flicked his wrist to create his rose whip and asked Lita, "Who are you?"

Lita took a yellow rose out of her own hair, and made a whip similar to Kurama's, "I already told you, call me Lita."

(I don't know how two whips would fight against each other…I'm more of a sword person.)

Hiei glared at Raye and took off his headband, revealing his Jagan glowing "Why can't I get into your mind?"

Raye laughed evilly, "My body may look human, but that doesn't mean my mind is human. Besides, you didn't think I was a weak demon, did you?"

Hiei pulled out his katana and threw off his cloak, "Koenma has trouble classifying demons correctly."

Raye smirked as she gathered fire in her hands and formed two daggers; "I noticed that, right after I stole his inkpad."

She was very pleased with what she was seeing. All she had to do was wait for them to all weaken each other to the brink of death, and send some of her minions to finish them off. However, this was one thing she could not be patient for. The fighters hadn't even broken a sweat yet, after fighting for ten minutes.

"Cervas!" she called loudly, but without any show of emotion, "Send a few of the weaker demons as the start of our surprise attack. I want them to be over confident before we take them down." Cervas bowed low to his mistress and walked out of the room to do her orders.

Raye looked up into the sky, "Did you hear that?" she asked Hiei.

He slowly took his katana away, unlocking their blades, "Yes…" Hiei also looked up at the sky.

Raye swore, "Well then, no need to ask where the baka went." She pointed to a small portal opening and Kuwabara ready to slice the low class demons slipping through with his spirit sword.

Yusuke paused when he felt the energy of the demons coming through the portal, "Are those friends of yours?"

Angel looked at the open portal Yusuke pointed at, "Nope."

Kurama and Lita were already helping Kuwabara with the demons, they were low class, but there were sure a lot of 'em.

"It seems much easier," Kurama began, speaking between cracks of his whip.

"to fight by your side, instead of against it?" Lita finished, slashing demons with her own whip, "Yeah, I noticed too."

Raye walked over to Angel, "You ready to close the portal?"

Angel looked like she was insane, "We're just starting to redevelop our powers, and you think we can close a portal?"

Raye smirked, "With Lita's help, sure. Although we may be stuck in Demon world for a bit until we remember how to make a portal."

Angel smirked quite an evil little smirk, "Back to demon world? I'm in. Besides, it sounds like this 'Mighty Koenma' wouldn't like us practicing on humans."

"They die to easily too." Raye said, and then held out her hand, "Ready?"

Angel grabbed Raye's hand, her black demon energy starting to swirl with Raye's red energy, "Ready."

The two of them ran for the portal, and we need slow motion to see what happened. Angel first sliced some of the demons with her scythe, which had grown from one her black feathers. She spread her black-feathered wings and prepared to fly into the portal. Meanwhile Raye pushed Kurama out of the way, and grabbed Lita's hand. Lita's green demon energy swirled with Raye's red, and Raye's flame wings spread out also. Whether Lita wanted to or not was not certain, but she grew a plant with her Youkai to help her fly. The three of them flew into the portal, and it closed instantly behind them. The lower class demons had been fried from the energy that the three girls had bee emitting.

"Well…that was…" Yusuke seemed to not quite know which word he wanted to say.

"Hey Kurama, what's that on your shirt?" Kuwabara asked pointing at a piece of paper.

Kurama grabbed the paper off his shirt, which hadn't been there before the battle…Another note from that same girl, and they only knew she used to be called Kayrana. Great, something to make his headache worse:

_You came so very close! It was a very good fight. Oh and Yoko, Lita Kitsune says hi. I think I'll stop with limits, but I think you should know: Time went wrong, when someone went to kill, and now we're repeating our past lives until it's fixed. No more Rhymes, except that we need to fix time._

Kurama just stared blankly at the note, wondering what the hell she was talking about. This note was later shown to Koenma, who dismissed it as an empty threat. The mission was over, so there was no need to follow the three demon girls. For all Koenma cared, the three demon girls could burn in the deepest pits of Makai.

Does the story end here? Oh no my friends, there is still more.

* * *

I FINALLY updated. I forgot if there was anything I was going to say here besides: YAY! I didn't really write a fight scene! Actually, that's the reason I stalled for a week… 


	5. Much Later

"Raye's been acting weird." Angel said gliding easily on her black wings, scythe in hand.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was possible but she's been weirder than usual." Lita replied as they slowed down coming to the house the three of them owned. Once the large one story home had been cleared out and cleaned, it was surprisingly nice. The three of them had stolen a lot of things to pay for all the furniture, but they were naturals at it. They had all remembered what it was like, and were soon back at their best.

Lita and Angel entered the house and called for Raye, but she wasn't there. Not sure whether to be worried or not, Angel started making dinner and Lita counted to make sure she hadn't dropped any of the things they'd stolen today. When Raye finally did come home, she wouldn't explain why she had taken so long. She had been going to human world almost every day to see her boyfriend Kris, who hadn't dumped her even knowing that Raye was a demon.

Kurama sat waiting for everyone else to arrive at Genkai's temple. Koenma had ignored Kurama when he showed that the three girls might be in trouble, they were the ones that had flew off into Makai. He also might've been annoyed that Raye (they remembered her name from the concert) was passing easily between human and demon world every day. Raye never did anything though, just came in human world visited a human boy and left.

This time however, she had left a note in Kurama's mailbox. He hadn't realized how much he had been thinking of Lita until a few hours ago.

Shiori walked had in through the door, after she ate lunch with her boss. She searched through the mail until she found one with her son's name on it.

"Suhichi, you have some mail." Shiori called to her son. Kurama took the mail, and although it looked official, the letter wasn't. It was a note, obviously made to be the final note:

_Whether you remember or not, you have to come! All of your team, just you, whichever. If you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Raye. Kurama, you CAN'T let your past happen again. And if what I saw is true, which I hope I'm wrong, it's all about to happen again. All that's missing is Kuronue, and I have a feeling that detail will soon be here too. Lovers fight, lovers lie, and finally, lovers die. Let me be wrong._

Kurama had to thought about that on the train ride to Genkai's, slowly remembering who Kuronue was. His best friend, one of his best companions in his Yoko years, and one of the few people he trusted. Now he had called everyone to Genkai's temple, asking who would come help him. Raye didn't seem like one to panic, and he also really wanted to see Lita. He wasn't going to say that when everyone got there of course, but most of them probably knew it was on his mind.

"How long does it take, Cervas? It's been so many months since you started and I still have yet to see completion." The woman said icily.

Cervas somehow bowed lower, "Forgive me, Mistress. As you know I have revived him, but he is rather stubborn when it comes to-"

"I don't need to hear anymore of your excuses." She said cutting him off, "If he isn't under my complete control soon I will make sure you die slowly and painfully. Is that clear?"

He gulped slightly, which almost echoed in the large throne room, "Crystal clear. I will have him ready at the end of this week"

She glared at him as he left, how she hated that incompetent fool. Still, he had managed to be useful, even if he was painfully slow. This made her chuckle darkly, since she would soon be putting THEM in pain. And while she was at it, maybe even get rid of a few of the Spirit Detectives.

Raye shivered sitting up, these dreams were creeping her out. Kayrana told her however that something about them was too real. Which is why Raye had stayed in the human world a little longer, to deliver the message to Kurama. She didn't know why she was in such good contact with that woman, or how she knew her. Even Kayrana didn't remember how she could've ticked off such a creepy lady, and she remembered almost every person she stolen from.

She walked down the hall, careful not to step on any of the vines Lita had let grow a little too much. Raye ran into Angel, who had also managed to wake up in the middle of the night. The two of them silently walked downstairs to the kitchen, making three cups of hot chocolate. Lita soon came down too, looking to see who would speak first.

"Lita, Angel, I know you both dreamed of your death." Raye said quietly, the other two nodding. She paused trying to figure out how to say her next words, "And... I've had another of those dreams again."

"You didn't get any more names, right?" Angel asked immediately. She wasn't sure why she was so anxious to hear about it, but maybe because she'd thought about it too much after they had talked about it over dinner.

"No but..." Raye wondered off and didn't finish.

"You think they're going after Kuronue?" Lita stated more than asked.

"But why? Why does she want to bring back my mate?" Angel asked, "I don't think it's to make me happy, after what she's said about us..."

"I don't know, Angel." Raye said looking at her hot chocolate, "But I think she's brainwashing him to do her bidding, Cervas said he'd have it done by the end of the week. Plus she did say she wanted complete control over him."

"Argh!" Lita growled, "Not knowing her name is driving me nuts! I'd like to know at least WHY she wants to torture us!"

"But she won't be able to since-" Angel stopped in mid sentence and looked up at her friends in horror, "You don't think she'll-?"

"Brainwash us too? I think she might." Lita said with a nod, "We're going to need help."

"I've already got that covered. I told Kurama and his friends to-" Raye's eyes widened and she hit her head on the table with a swear.

"She's already started." Lita mumbled, "Staring with little subliminal things so Kurama will come as well."

"But if she's already started on Raye, why hasn't she gotten control of me and Lita?" Angel asked already knowing the answer.

"She's an expert." Lita sighed taking another drink of her hot chocolate.

Raye nodded, "For the best torture you let the victim know what'll will happen. That way they will suffer knowing what they're going to do, what will happen, and that there's no way for them to stop it from happening."

Angel held her head up with her hands, a tear falling in her nearly empty cup, "We're going to die again."

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara searched the camp again, but their search was in vain. Kurama had disappeared over night, leaving everything he owned behind him.

"Where the hell would he go?" Yusuke cursed helping Kuwabara pack everything up.

"The better question is why." Hiei said with his normal eyes closed, and his Jagan open. His normal eyes snapped opened and a slight shadow of confusion was found in the red orbs.

"You found him?" Kuwabara asked unable to see the short ones expression, since the fire apparition was standing high up in a tree.

"Yes." Hiei replied simply jumping down from the tree branch and tying his bandana back over his Jagan eye.

"Then what's the problem?" Yusuke asked not liking Hiei's tone of voice.

"I contacted him and Yoko responded, asking who I was and pushing me away." Hiei replied shifting the bag on his shoulder to make it easier to carry.

Kuwabara shrugged, "Maybe Suhichi was just asleep and-"

"Kurama wasn't there. And if he was, there was a strong barrier blocking him from me." Hiei replied starting to walk with the other two close behind him.

"So the first thing Kurama will probably do is attack us?" Yusuke asked somewhere between excited and sad. Hiei just simply nodded as they started walking toward the home Yoko once lived in, which was almost as big as a castle.

"It's not like Kuronue to keep me waiting." Yoko said tapping his foot impatiently. His silver tail swished slowly from side to side, since he had started pacing.

"Yoko!" A voice called, making Yoko's fox ears twitch. He turned to get a flying hug from the figure, her brown fox tail flowing behind her almost as much as her long brown ponytail.

"Lita?" He questioned looking down at the young woman with brown fox ears.

She looked up with worry in her green eyes, "You shouldn't be here! I don't know why, I know there's a reason, but I just can't remember!"

Yoko took her in a protective hug, "Sh, Calm down Lita. I already know you don't want me going on another heist since I got rid of Yomi and-"

"No, that's not it." Lita replied nearly crying, "There was something important I needed to tell you! But when I woke up I couldn't remember and-"

"It's just bad dreams, Lita." Yoko replied soothingly rubbing her back.

"But it's not bad dreams." Lita mumbled relaxed by Yoko's back rub anyways. No, she couldn't relax! Something bad was happening, going to happen, had happened! She was so confused why she kept thinking of the name Suhichi, a familiar name that seemed to be slipping away from her.

"I'm telling you Angel, I'm going insane!" Raye said holding her head.

"Maybe you should stop helping me look for Kuronue? I can really find him on my own." Angel replied stretching her wings farther out.

"That's not it." Raye replied shaking her head, "There's something else telling me we shouldn't be here, that something's wrong."

"I thought that was just me." Angel replied looking at Raye, "And you don't remember why either?"

"No, and Lita doesn't either, I asked her this morning." Raye replied now holding her head in pain.

"Raye are you okay?" Angel asked leaning over her friend who was kneeling down. Raye disappeared and Angel blinked, her eyes looking slightly blank. The trees around Angel seemed to waver ever so slightly, for the briefest part of a second. She didn't seem to notice and walked farther into the forest, only thinking of her search for Kuronue.

Kuwabara slashed through the shield, and the three of them rushed in. Looking around at the scenery, only one of them noticed that a last figure had darted in.

"Why is this place so different? And the barrier was really strong too..." Kuwabara asked looking around.

"The trees here are younger than the rest of the forest." Hiei remarked out loud.

A tall figure walked through a tree, "That's because we see the past."

Kuwabara nearly jumped out of his skin and yelled something about ghosts, turning to face the new man. He wasn't a man actually, but a tall 15-year-old teenager. He was really skinny and stood at about six foot one inch, and his short black hair was spiked everywhich way. The teen's hazel green eyes rolled at Kuwabara's reaction, and then looked at Hiei who slowly turned to face him.

"Leave, human." Hiei said with a cold stare, "This is not a safe place for weak fools."

"My name is Kris, and I'm not leaving Raye here to die." The teen replied just as coldly.

Yusuke interrupted the staring contest by saying, "How do you know it's the past?"

Kris looked over at Yusuke, "I'll tell you on the way."

With a 'Hn' and two nods they followed Kris as he ran toward the village ahead, which hadn't been viewable until they had gone past the barrier. However had they gone past a wall, or into another realm?

* * *

I realized a stupid mistake, and had to fix it so I wouldn't have a plot hole. I'm actually already working on the next chapter, so you may get another chapter sooner than usual. 


	6. Past Interuption

A/N: I'm very annoyed at myself for not reading over my chapters five times instead of two, for I see more mistakes as I read them. I'll be ranting about that as you read this chapter…

As Kris explained, it was soon known that they had both passed the wall **and** entered a different realm. The barrier was actually shaped in a dome, casting the illusion of the past within its walls. The village had been abandoned since a year ago when a few demons with bloodlust ran through it. Many trees had also been devastated, and the ones that survived had of course grown since the time of 'the Great Thief Yoko Kurama'.

"So we have to find the three girls and Kurama, to make them remember the present?" Yusuke asked as they entered the village.

"Yes." Kris replied shortly as they entered the village. There were many people of the past walking around, many of them walking through the strangers. The group of guys ignored this for the most part, walking to the town square where a large tree was high above anything else.

"They've been here." Hiei said after looking around, "Kurama, Lita, and..."

Kris shook his head, "It's not quite Raye, and so it must be Kayrana. This is not good."

Kuwabara seemed to already know what the others were thinking, "Are we going to split up?"

Kris nodded, "Hiei should look for Kurama, you know him best. If you're lucky Lita will be with him. I'll be looking for Raye of course, since I also know what Kayrana looks like. Yusuke and Kuwabara, that leaves you to find Angel. Be careful though, I don't know what'll happen if she finds Kuronue first."

They all nodded to each other, running off in different directions.

"I thought you said no one could get in!" She hissed at Cervas coldly.

Cervas cowered visibly, "Th-they had a spirit sword that can br-break b-barriers and-"

"No excuses! I told you one of the Spirit Detectives had the power to break barriers, and you told me not to worry." She sighed composing herself and sitting on her throne again, "You will take care of the intruders. Kill the human first, if you can handle it."

Cervas nodded standing from his kneeling position, "Yes, Mistress. I'll go ahead and send-"

"No. You will do this yourself. I trust even YOU can take care of human?" The woman said cutting him off.

He nodded, "Of course I can! I... I'll just go take care of him now." He retreated hastily, nearly slamming the large door behind him.

The room was silent except her nails tapping on her armrest, as she seemed to consider something.

"What are you waiting for? Leave." The woman seemed to say to no one. The shadows shifted slightly as someone left, though it was unclear whom...

"Hey Lita!" someone called to the kitsune. Lita turned and saw a young woman that was an inch shorter than her, with long black hair that fell to her hips. Lita realized that her own body was not only six foot two, but also looked like she was about 18.

"Hey Kayrana, have you seen Angel?" Lita replied knowing her name just by seeing her.

"Yeah, Kitena is in the forest looking for Kuronue. How is it that you two can't seem to keep track of your mates, eh?" Kayrana asked poking Lita.

"YOU don't have to worry about anyone." Lita teased.

Kayrana gasped and replied in mock pain, "That hurt Lita. I guess I should stop talking to you."

"Yes well-" Lita shook her head, "No I have to focus! I need to find Angel."

"Then go help her look in the forest silly kitsune." Kayrana shrugged, "Anyways, why the rush?"

"I need to tell her something." Lita sighed in frustration, "I can't remember why, but I really need her!"

"Okay, I get it. Don't stress at me." Kayrana replied holding her hands up in defense before pointing deep into the trees, "She was last heading that way, and she'll be walking in circles with so many trees around."

Lita sighed out a thank you before walking in the direction the fire apparition had pointed.

"I didn't drink at all last night..." Kayrana mumbled as she put her hand to her head, "So why does my head... hurt...?"

She fell over and disappeared in the same way the Raye had done before. A few minutes later Kris came to that spot and looked around for Kayrana. He cursed going another direction, the same way Lita had gone to find Angel.

"This place is really weird." Kuwabara stated out loud.

"You mean besides it being a place in Yoko's memories?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Well, yeah." Kuwabara replied, "All the people we're looking for have really high demon energy, but I'm still having trouble sensing them."

"So in other words you have no idea where we're going." Yusuke retorted.

"I said I was having trouble, not that I couldn't find them!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"Alright, then where are they?" Yusuke asked unfazed.

"Right…" Kuwabara trailed off. They were standing at the edge of a large clearing, and two demons were standing there talking. One of them was defiantly Angel, even if she looked a little older and taller. The other had his dark hair in a high ponytail, with some slightly shredded long black clothing hanging from his toned body. His face could not be seen, but what skin that was shown was a pale color.

"Kuronue…" Angel murmured to the tall man.

"Well, this can't be good." Yusuke said under his breath.


	7. Taken

"Where were you Kuronue?" Angel asked after a long pause of silence.

"Oh… Just taking care of something." He replied airily, his deep voice sounding slightly unnatural.

"You could've at least told me this morning!" Angel pouted, "Besides, I thought you were suppose to meet Yoko this morning?"

Kuronue shook his head, "I'll explain later. I have something I want to show you."

"Tell me where and why first, and maybe I'll think about it." Angel replied with suspicion in her voice.

Kuronue just smiled, "Come now my dear Angel. If I told you it'd ruin the surprise."

Angel looked up into his indigo eyes and noticed something… different about them. They not only seemed a little blank, but somehow hypnotic. She had the urge to just go ahead and follow him without question. No questions, struggling-

The loud sound of slap rang through the clearing, startling everyone, especially Kuronue.

"Ow…" Kuronue grumbled rubbing his cheek, "What was that-?"

Something loomed behind Angel, "Angel move!"

Kuronue tried grabbing her arm and pulling her away, but the man behind her had already grabbed her. Angel kicked and struggled, but the man used a cheap trick. As Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped out of the bushes, she fainted from her pressure point being pressed too hard.

"Give her back Cervas." Kuronue growled threateningly.

Cervas slung Angel roughly over his shoulder and grunted out a "no." When Kuronue charged, the man snapped his fingers and disappeared. Yusuke lowered his ready spirit gun, and Kuwabara's spirit sword disappeared.

After a long pause, Kuronue turned and looked at them. His glare was dark as he asked coldly, "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Angel? Kuronue?" Lita called into the forest, "Yoko Kurama!"

She sighed walking a little bit farther into the forest. Lita knew where she was, but the trees around her refused to say where everyone else was hiding. It was strange how some of them seemed to be dead without a voice, even though they all looked perfectly healthy.

"Angel! Kuronue! Yoko!" Lita called again into the forest. This was pointless, she'd never find anyone this way.

"Lita Kitsune?" A voice questioned from a tree above her. Lita looked suspiciously up where the voice had come from, spotting a pair of red eyes looking at her.

"That would be me, yes." She replied, "Are you Yomi?"

"Yomi?" The voice asked, "No, but I have met him once."

"If he sent you, tell him to leave my Yoko alone!" Lita replied sharply.

The figure jumped down from the tree, "I wasn't sent by anyone."

Surprise and confusion crossed Lita's face at the same time, "Hiei?"

"Hn. Looks like you did half of my job for me." Hiei said mildly.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked quickly.

Hiei's head turned toward some smoke rising high above the trees, "Someone is lighting a signal fire."

With that said the fire apparition dashed off, Lita running close behind him.

"So this whole place is just an illusion?" Kuronue asked in disbelief.

"From what I understand of it, yeah." Yusuke replied with a nod.

Kuwabara was poking a small smoking fire with a stick, "Who do you think built this fire?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Whoever it was left it burning to lure us here. Either way I'm ready for a fight right about now."

There was a sound in the bushes and Yusuke pointed his spirit gun at the sound yelling, "Who are you?"

"Relax, Yusuke. It's just us." Lita said as she walked into the clearing right behind Hiei.

There was another rustle in the plant life accompanied by a, "Don't hit me either."

"Hey Kris. You find Raye?" Lita asked as he stumbled out of the shrubberies.

"Uh… sorta." He replied scratching the back of his head. Behind him came a girl a year older than Raye, 16, but otherwise looked just like her. The only difference was the presence of glasses sitting comfortably on her nose. On her shoulder was a little fairy about eight inches tall, with light brown hair and eyes. The teen was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, and the fairy girl wore a pink dress past her knees with a gap in the back.

"Hi!" The fairy girl said happily, her fairy wings helping her fly over to them.

Lita smirked, "Hey Tittina. You and Crystola the only ones left?"

"Yes, but we know where Raye and Kayrana are." Crystola replied pushing up her glasses.

"Where?" Kuronue asked urgently.

"Lita's castle!" Tittina exclaimed, still somehow hyper. Then again, for a little fairy that's about five, she was being pretty mellow right now.

Lita growled, "They're in MY castle?"

"She has a castle?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Yep and yep." Tittinareplied with a nod.

Kuronue cracked his knuckles and smirked at Lita, "Ready?"

Lita smirked and nodded, "A hundred percent behind you."

The two of them ran, leading everyone to the maze that Lita's and Yoko's castle had become.


	8. Maze

The only reason Kuronue and Lita weren't already charging into the castle was the barrier. The two had gotten a head start, and ended up much farther ahead. Kuronue bonking into the barrier showed it's existence, and beating on the barrier did nothing.

So the two of them had to wait a few minutes for everyone to catch up, or seconds in the case of Hiei's speed. The last two were Tittina and Kuwabara, who had been talking about both liking kitties (or something like that). Kuwabara had to take quite a bit of irritated yelling from Kuronue and Lita before he was given room to cut down the barrier with his spirit sword. The group then found that, just as the author had warned, Lita and Kurama's castle had become a maze.

This in fact should be taken literally, as a tall hedge maze was now before them. It wouldn't be so bad if the bushes were not moving constantly, changing positions every thirty seconds or so.

"Is this maze really here, Lita?" Kuronue asked. He couldn't tell what was real anymore, which often happens to people who spent the past five hours reliving their past.

"Oh yeah." Lita replied confidently, "Yoko and I planted these here not too long after we decided to be mates. It looks they've gone wild while I was gone."

"Will they still listen to you?" Crystola asked uncertainly.

The Kitsune looked at the bushes in front of them, and they stopped instantly. However they seemed to quiver with sudden stopping, and Lita soon had to release them.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked not understanding why the bushes had started moving again.

Lita sighed, "They're reluctant to take orders again. I don't think I hold the entire maze alone, and even in parts I can't hold them for long."

There was a silence, as the group tried to figure out how to go about this. Crystola looked at Tittina, who seemed to nod at her unasked question. The little fairy took off into the air suddenly, going rather high up before flying off.

"Where is she going?" Yusuke asked, voicing what Kuwabara had just been thinking. Crystola didn't answer, apparently too busy being pleased with her quick thinking. It didn't take long for them to spot the little dot of pink flying back toward them, getting lower as she came closer.

"She was scouting? Why couldn't I have helped her? I can fly too…" Kuronue grumbled. When Tittina was about two feet from the top of one of the bushes, it suddenly lashed outward and grabbed her. Lita reacted quickly, barely stopping it from engulfing the tiny little nature fairy. Soon the Kitsune convinced it to leave her be, giving time for Tittina to fly over to them.

"Does that answer your question?" Hiei asked Kuronue sarcastically, as Tittina shook the leaves from her light brown pigtails.

"It's not that far to the castle, and a lot of the bushes seem to have a pretty straight path to the front door. The plant's are just fidgety." Tittina told them with her slightly annoying bright smile.

"Fidgety? FIDGETY? One of those bushes nearly swallowed you!" Kuronue yelled, voicing Yusuke's thoughts.

"It was going to swallow me silly! It was going to crush me!" Tittina corrected him. This didn't make anyone feel any better.

However, the journey through the maze was surprisingly easy. With Lita keeping the plants from crushing them and Tittina's guidance from above they made it out within half an hour. The door was locked and, much to Lita's dismay, there wasn't a key with any of them. The lock on the knob was too big to use lock picks, and the door didn't budge no matter what frustrated attack was thrown at it.

Kris looked over at Crystola, "Hey Crystola, can't you-?"

She looked over at him, just remembering that he was there. It took a few seconds for her to figure out what he meant, and with a small 'oh' she handed him her glasses.

"I'll look around on the other side a bit, okay Lita?" Crystola told her. The Kitsune nodded and watched with everyone else as Crystola shrunk herself, and her clothes, down to half of Tittina's size. The said fairy then grabbed Crystola and flew her up to the keyhole. The small teen then crawled through it, followed by a small click sound.

"Doesn't she need her glasses to see?" Yusuke asked after they heard the click.

"No, not really. She's actually far sighted, so her glasses are more for reading and seeing her own hands." Kris replied.

"How do you know all this?" Lita asked Kris.

"I spend a lot of time with Raye." Kris said simply as the door opened.

"Coast is clear, but Lita may need to redecorate the place." Crystola interrupted before anyone could make a strange comment. Of course she had interrupted with a strange comment herself, so the author will be quiet now.

The inside of the castle looked rather dark from inside. On the outside it had looked like a normal castle, except maybe a little bit bigger windows. Inside nothing was damaged, in fact nothing was out of place. However this did not help the cold feeling in the air, the feeling of somewhat like foreboding. Everything was covered in dust, but not quite as many cobwebs that one would expect. The most disturbing was probably the dark vines that crawled all along the walls and floor. Some had reached the windows, covering them until little light showed through. The black leaves on the dark green vines occasionally quivered, especially when someone got near them. It's as if the vines wished to crush them all, but were being forced not to.

Lita looked around letting out a relieved sigh, "Alright, we have to be careful here. Yoko was a bit of a security freak so there are quite a few-"

There was a strange hissing sound and a hazy purple gas surrounded them. Some of them had covered their mouths, but to no avail. All of them fainted on the floor falling into their worst nightmares.

Realm of Minds

_Hiei had easily found the intrusion within his mind, trying to dig down to his worst fears. Banishing it was an even simpler task, in fact it was almost effortless. Getting rid of the intrusion, however, did not seem to be waking up his body. He growled, annoyed that he was vulnerable and could do nothing about it. Well, might as well see how the others were doing, and maybe get them to not freak out. No use for a bunch of people scared out of their wits, is there?_

_Hiei decided to go to the strongest mind first, one that might be able to help him with everyone else. After all, comforting someone and telling them it was just a nightmare was NOT in his list of best skills. It turned out to be Kris, struggling against something purple. Hiei found it almost amazing that the human had even located the source of the nightmares._

_**A little help Hiei?** Kris' thought rang impatiently. He was not enjoying his struggle against the nightmare inducing purple blob. Hiei merely nodded, pushing it off the teenage boy and watching it blink out of sight._

_**Are you sure you're human?** Hiei questioned, looking at his mental representation. Although Hiei looked the same in this realm (he'd learned to hide his demon form), Kris was dressed as a dark red knight, sword and all._

_**Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm human.** **And if I find out I'm not, I'll tell you.** Kris replied shrugging. Hiei knew he was telling the truth, since you could only speak your true thoughts here. However this also meant that you're mental self represented who you truly are. How was Kris a knight?_

_**If you are a human, you're one of the oddest I've ever met.** Hiei thought as he picked the next mind to travel to._

_**Thanks. You might want to correct yourself on that after you've been around Raye for a while though.** Kris thought just before Hiei transported them to the most desperate mind._

_Lita was having a nightmare, her very worst nightmare. It was the day of her death, which she remembered clearly. She sobbed as she watched it played over and over again, a never ending loop that wouldn't pause. A voice echoed loudly, obviously trying to be louder than her nightmare: **Lita! It's just a dream! Come on, I'm waiting right here!** Lita could feel the nightmare peeling away, Hiei was taking apart the purple cocoon that she was wrapped in._

_**Kris? Hiei?** Lita thought looking at the two of them. She looked at them both, tears on her face starting to dry. However just as it seemed she was recovering, she grabbed Kris and hugged him tight, sobbing again._

**_I didn't want to see that again-_**

**_It scared me, and-_**

**_AH!!!_**

_Lita's thoughts overrode each other in her panic, making it sound like many shouts thrown into a cave all at once and echoing over each other._

_**Lita, that was your past life. You're living a new life now, remember?** Kris told the clutching Kitsune._

_Her confusion calmed her down enough to think 'out loud' only one thought at a time. **How did you know-?**_

_**Raye has nightmares about it too.** Kris replied. The Kitsune nodded, letting go of Kris. It was strange to Lita that she was able to look Kris in the eye, since she was used to her shorter human body. Lita was finally use to the tail and ears, but wondered why she was wearing a dark green princess dress. Lita just shrugged, she could figure it out later. The three of them went on to Kuronue, having alternating nightmares of his death and Angel's. None of them were sure how he knew anything about it when he had gone first…_

_Next was Tittina, who wasn't dreaming about her death. This struck as strange to Lita, wondering what could be worse. Her question was answered as she dived into the little fairy's mind, getting ready to calm her down._

_**No! Not you again! **Tittina thought, watching her nightmare looming in front of her. It was almost exactly what she would look like when she was older, with the mistake of a blond bun instead of brown instead of pigtails. The older one gave an evil smirk, **Yes a new friend of mine has helped me access Raye's mind, and therefore you. How shall we begin? Hm… how about the usual mind games to warm me up? First subject… How you died and ended up-**_

_**Shut up!** Tittina yelled at her 'counterpart'._

_**Cracking already? Come now, we do have an entire hour. At least show some resistance.** The older one told her with patience._

_As curious as Lita was to what was going to happen next, she couldn't let this go on any farther. **Tittina! Hey Tittina come here!**_

_The little fairy wandered toward Lita's voice, and found herself 'wake up' outside a purple cocoon. **Thank you.** She thought to them all as she flew up to her normal hovering height, since she was still the same size compared to everyone else. Hiei noted that she was slightly transparent, showing that she wasn't an entire soul. It made sense, since from what he understood she was sharing Raye's body along with Kayrana, and Crystola…It almost made him wonder how many souls were living in that girl…_

_Soon they had also freed Yusuke, and then Kuwabara. Hiei had some difficulty finding Crystola, since she was the most calmed out of all of them._

_**I kept throwing random thoughts at it.** Crystola explained as she dusted off her slightly see through body and fixed her glasses. **I actually laughed when it thought my worst nightmare was a math test I studied for.**_

_Crystola looked up at the huge group in her mind. **Oh and by the way, I recognized what type of gas it was just before I fell unconscious. We should all be waking up in a minute or two.**_

Hearing this, everyone scattered back to the shelter of his or her own minds. Those who weren't fast enough got forcefully put back in their own minds, as Hiei broke the connection between all of them. All except the hitchhiker of course, which Hiei had yet to notice.

The entire group woke up around the same time, some taking longer time to stand up then others. A lot of them were pretty shaken, but none of them had been injured in any way. Apparently the woman they were after didn't care how many traps they sprang before they got to her.

"As I was saying," Lita said to the silence, "Yoko was a major security freak, so watch out for traps."

It was defiantly obvious to everyone by now, but it was nice to finish the sentence. With that said, Lita took the lead, pointing out places not to step or things not to touch. There were a few times when Crystola had to grab Tittina before she touched a shiny trap switch. Eventually they stopped when Lita looked puzzled at a fork in the hallway.

"I don't remember this being here." She told them, studying both hallways, "And since they look exactly the same, I can't tell which one is the real one. Anyone have an idea which way to pick?"

**I do! Go left!**

Everyone looked around, where had the voice come from?

**Don't worry, it's just me, Raye.** The voice said to all their minds.

"And we know you're not a trick because…?" Kuronue asked out loud, not used to people talking to him mentally.

**Hm….** She thought to them, puzzled **Because that evil woman doesn't know I'm here?**

Yusuke shook his head, his thoughts saying for him that wasn't good enough. Many of the others mentally agreed as well, not trusting the voice at all.

Kris then thought of something, and said out loud, "Meow!"

**_Meow!_** The voice replied happily.

"Yup, that's Raye." Kris told them.

"Uh… What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked.

"Secret code that only me and my girlfriend know." Kris replied as if it was obvious.

Many of them still didn't understand the odd couple, nor care why they were so strange. However it didn't really matter too much. With Lita leading, and Raye giving the occasional point in the right direction, they were making quick progress to the ballroom. If Raye hadn't said that's where they were going, they might've ended up wandering around for a while. There were a few times someone idly questioned how Raye could contact them, but none of them asked out loud. Everyone was silently determined to get Kurama, Raye, and Angel back, plus get back at the woman who was playing with them.

Of course nothing could ever be that easy.

"Alight Raye, where to next?" Lita asked, casual in asking but determined for an answer. There was a long pause as everyone waited, but the silence on her end was growing too long.

"Raye? You fall asleep or something?" Crystola asked, uneasy with the growing silence.

She finnaly replied, but her voice was breaking up and faint, like a bad cell phone in a tunnel. **_They found -! - found me! Whatever – do – go left! – go left!_**

An odd chuckle filled their heads and the connection Raye had somehow made was broken. The lights, which had been dim before, flashed suddenly and burnt out, and the floor shook scattering the group. Three fell through a trap door, another three felt the ground slide them down the left hallway, and the last two ended up going down the hallway to the right.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Yusuke remarked, getting up and rubbing his sore bum. At least he didn't land on his head when the trap door dropped him down here…

"Anyone else here?" Yusuke asked to the darkness, his eyes slowly adjusting.

"Over here!" the detective heard far off to his right. He ran over to where the voice had come from, barley making out Hiei's short black form.

"Seems the idiot landed on his head." Hiei told Yusuke, gesturing to a body on the ground. It looked sort of like Kuronue, but the body was huddled up and covered by black wings and clothes. Black clothes in the dark made it really hard to see if it was Kuronue. Suddenly a vine lashed out from the pile of black, shooting straight at Hiei. He quickly cut it down with his katana, the white of the blade was a lot easier to see in the dark. Another vine grabbed Yusuke's leg, trying to pull him down. However Yusuke shot at it with his spirit gun, and the temporary glow showed that he there were black vines heading toward them from all directions.

"Any ideas Hiei?" Yusuke asked backing away, he hadn't seen an exit…

"You shoot at them until I can find the way out." Hiei replied pulling off his bandana, revealing his Jagan eye.

"Great, then you can tell me how where to fly you guys." A voice replied bat wings out stretched. Kuronue landed and started helping Yusuke cutting at the vines.

"Thanks for not leaving us behind." Yusuke mentioned when they ended up back to back. He'd only heard of Kuronue from what very little Kurama remembered about him.

"It's not like I can find my way out on my own." Kuronue chuckled, "Besides, Kurama would kill me if I left his friends behind."

"Hey Kuwabara, I found Lita!" Kris called, making the waking Kitsune cringe. It was nice and bright in here, with many, many mirrors. In fact, the ceiling was one big mirror, and the walls reached all the way to the ceiling. The floor however was cold hard, green stone, with moss starting to grow over it.

"I told Yoko to get rid of this place." Lita said woozily; bright light, darkness, and then bright light again, boy did she have a headache.

"Well we're stuck here now, unless you know how to get out of here." Kuwabara told her looking around at the confusing amount of mirrors.

"No, I don't know how to get out of this damn mirror maze. Yoko always had to come find me, I get so lost in here…" Lita looked up at Kris ignoring his offered hand to help her up.

"Kris did you hear what Raye said?" She asked starting to help herself up.

"Yep." Kris repeated what Raye had said, "And you know, that evil laugh was hers too."

"That was Raye?" Lita asked startled, that laugh had been so creepy…

"Either her or Kayrana." Kris replied with a nod. He looked over at Kuwabara, "You find anything?"

"All the ways I see only go left or right." Kuwabara replied, "And I don't sense anything coming to attack us."

"Well, should we go left or right?" Lita asked as she and Kris walked to stand next to him.

"We follow Raye's directions and go left." Kris replied heading for the left pathway.

"What if she meant 'don't go left'?" Lita asked grabbing his shirt before he could get very far.

"Raye wants that woman that was listening to think that." Kris replied, "Besides, if we don't pick one direction and stick with it we'll be lost for a long time. Too long if we want to get Raye back."

Lita sighed, "Fine, but it's your fault if we get lost."

Usually Lita would argue a lot more, but yelling wouldn't help her headache. Plus if she really had to, she knock out Kris and drag him and Kuwabara the way she wanted to go.

"It's a good thing you glow." Crystola told the little fairy.

"Yep, but we still don't know where we're going!" Tittina replied, glowing a bright pink in the dim hallway.

"Sure we do. Just keep going left until we find the ballroom." Crystola replied.

Tittina looked around "But what if-"

"No what ifs, they just scare you more than you need to be scared." Crystola cut off quickly.

Tittina's light disappeared as something grabbed her out of the air.

"Tittina?" Cryatola asked, stopping in her tracks. A dark shadow flew toward her and punched her in the stomach. As soon her head hit the ground everything went suddenly dark.

((Ended sooner than I planned, but in a much better place… The button to yell at me is disguised as the button for reviewing... It's also good for saying thank you : ) ))


	9. Battles

"Alright, I owe you fifty bucks." Lita said grudgingly as they stopped in front of a grand set of double doors.

"Really? I thought it would have been two hundred by the way you kept raising the bet." Kris teased.

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara called as Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuronue walked down a hallway toward them.

"No one else with you Lita?" Kuronue asked at the same time Kuwabara asked Yusuke what had taken them so long.

"Nope." She replied simply.

"So we lost Crystola and Tittina?" Kris asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Yeah, but that villainess is probably going to ignore them anyways." Lita replied with a shrug. They all quieted down as Hiei pushed open the doors to the small ballroom.

(Was going to end here last chapter, but changed my mind.)

"They've gotten to the small ballroom, Mistress." Cervas informed her with a bow.

"I already know that, Cervas. What I don't know is if you have managed to complete the process." She told her servant, her patience obviously worn thin.

This time he didn't stutter, probably because he had a good answer for once, "Yes. All of them are prepared, including your… favorite."

She gave him a faintly pleased look, "Good work. Have you sent them to greet our guests?"

"They are in position, and awaiting your order." He replied graciously.

"Let them proceed. Oh, and Cervas," she called to his retreating form.

"Yes Mistress?" He asked, not sure why she had stopped him.

"You shall take his place. Send him back to me, so he can be here in case a few of them survive to come after me." She smirked, knowing she had practically given him the death sentence.

It took a moment for Cervas to understand the meaning behind her command, but once he understood he merely nodded, "As you wish, Mistress."

The door closed and she grasped the wine glass on the tray next to her. _His powers were almost completely unique,_ she thought mildly, _couldn't tell by looking at him, much less the taste of his blood._

Someone walked in and strode gracefully over to her. The silver Kitsune looked the same as always, except his the usually mischievous sparkle in his eye had been oddly clouded over. He sat beside her, leaning against the throne she sat at instead of sitting on his own throne right next to him.

She smiled pleasantly, her red eyes shining oddly as she pat his head, "Hello, Kurama"

Lita looked around, feeling a chill up her spine. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just the fact that the ballroom seemed empty. If only her intuition could tell her which one of the people close to her was in trouble. Or at least most recently having something done against them, since they were all in trouble right now. Lita paused one of her fox ears swiveling toward the small sound near her. Why they had all split up to search the small ballroom was still unknown to all of them.

"Scared, Kitsune?" Someone asked in her ear. Realizing there was something on her head, Lita quickly swatted the being away and into a nearby wall. Crystola grew to her normal size on the way to the wall, making the impact into the wall slightly less painful. She had one of Lita's yellow roses in her hand, and now carefully stood up. Crystola flicked her wrist the same Lita does with her roses, and the flower changed into one of Lita's whips.

"How did you do that?" Lita demanded pulling another rose from her hair and transforming it into a whip as well.

"I figured it out. I have been watching you fight at the same time as Raye, in case you forgot. Guess we get to see if I'm a good copycat, eh?" Crystola replied factually before attacking Lita with the stolen weapon.

Hiei heard the sound of a battle from a corner of the ballroom, but had to dodge the attack that came suddenly from behind him instead of finding the source of the noise. The hole left in the ground was small, but fairly deep. He turned posing his katana defensively, looking to the person who had attacked him. Not seeing the one who has attacked him, he dodged an attack from directly above. This time his sight caught on to the form of the one attacking him.

He quickly called up her name from his short-term memory, "Tittina?"

The fairy gave an evil smirk that didn't suit her, "She'll be back later. Or perhaps never, if I get my way."

Hearing a faint mental cry for help, Hiei's thoughts were confirmed. It was a very through possession of the little fairy's body. He was surprised Tittina had such a strong energy, especially since she wasn't a complete soul. He had little time to dwell on this as Tittina's alternate personality started shooting small pink energy bolts at him.

Yusuke ran toward Hiei, only to be smacked to the ground by someone kicking him in the back. Ignoring the lack of wind in his lungs, Yusuke rolled over and looked at the person standing over him.

"Hey Detective, when did ya get so slow?" Kayrana asked tauntingly from a foot away, her hands on her hips.

"I'm not any slower than you!" Yusuke yelled firing a spirit gun at her head.

Kayrana ducked, which end up turning into a fall. Picking herself up in almost immediately, she called to a pillar next to her.

"Hey Angel, can you spare a weapon?"

Stepping out from behind a pillar, said demoness pulled two feathers from her black wings. They transformed into two daggers, which she promptly threw at Kayrana. The fire demoness dodged Yusuke's attack and promptly caught both of the weapons in one fluid movement. She ran toward Yusuke, trying to get close enough to stab him.

"Angel?" Kuronue mumbled, his large bat wings helping him fly above most the other battles. He was almost directly above Angel, and decided to land on the balcony above her. "Hey what are you doing?" He yelled in surprise when he witnessed her helping Kayrana. Pulling her scythes (think Kohaku's weapon) from her side Angel smirked and flung one of them directly at Kuronue. Taking to the air again, he pulled out his own weapon though he didn't counter her.

Spreading our her black feathered wings Angel flew up to him, "What's the matter Kuronue? Afraid you'll lose again?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt you!" Kuronue replied, trying not to sound too desperate.

"Come on, it's just like before! We fight, you lose, and I gloat." Angel replied almost cheerfully as she threw another attack at him. This time he deflected it with his almost identical weapon, the only difference being the color of the chain. The likeness was not surprising, since they had bought the two weapons together as a set. Kuronue had little time for thinking of old memories, Angel forcing him not only to block but start going on the offensive.

Kuwabara had already started fighting Cervas, or rather, the various real looking demons Cervas had called up to fight for him.

"Why aren't YOU fighting me? You scared?" Kuwabara yelled at Cervas. The demon didn't reply but Kuwabara had hit the nail on the head with that taunt. Cervas hadn't expected him to be quite so good at getting rid of weaklings, which of course is the reason he had started fighting the human. Things wouldn't end well if he didn't think of some way to slow him down!

Kris sighed at the scene; he hadn't joined because he knew who was behind him. She'd never been that good at hiding from him, even though she could hide from a lot of other people. Maybe it had something to do with the psychic connection between them, or maybe just because of how long they'd been around each other. She stepped next to him, remembering that he already knew she was there. She had daggers made of fire in her hands, but made no move to use them.

"You could probably resist if you really tried." Kris told her offhandedly, his sword covered in fire but still held loosely at his side.

Raye leaned against the pillar next to her, "Tried a few times. However being evil is a little bit… _fun_."

He twitched, even though he felt some of his muscles relax out of his defensive stance, "You're not suppose to have persuasive powers."

"No I'm not." Raye chuckled, "But Cervas connected us. He was having trouble breaking down my psychic barrier, so he connected Kayrana and I. Turned out to make a strong enough connection so I could get some of her powers,"

She looked over to her counterpart fighting, seeing Kayrana fling a mini fire dagger at Yusuke, "And she got some of mine."

Kris' resistance to Raye's new power got weaker the longer she talked, and the closer she got. Therefore when she finally put out her flame daggers and hugged him, the only thing he could do was hug back.

Lita began to notice that Crystola was rather half-hearted in her attacks, and decided to question it.

"Whose side are you on?" Lita asked after easily blocking one of Crystola's attacks.

"Whose side do you THINK I'm on?" Crystola asked giving a bit more determined of an attack. Anyone watching would've assumed she was still against the Kitsune, given her loud reaction against the question. This pleased the evil female watching them, so she turned the crystal ball's view to her other minions. However Lita could see Crystola's eyes, and was given a rather obvious wink.

Hiei had taken off his headband, but was having trouble finding enough time to concentrate. Thus, his open Jagan eye still had yet to be of use to the small fairy in front of him.

"What's the third eye for anyways? Is it suppose to scare me?" The fairy asked laughing, sounding a lot older than she looked. Hiei, deciding it was worth risk, jumped out of the way one last time before standing still and concentrating on the fairy's mind.

Tittina's imagination

_**That was surprisingly easy. I suppose Tittina doesn't have Raye's mental abilities.**__ Hiei thought looking around. He was in a field of grass, not just with the usual green grass, but random stripes and patches of all the other colors of the rainbow. Pink bunnies, of many sizes, were hopping around cheerfully. A bright yellow sun (he could've sworn even the SUN was smiling) illuminated a pink castle, which Hiei now stood a few feet from. This place was so…HAPPY. Not what he was expecting from someone being controlled against their will._

_Suddenly the doors to the castle burst open, Tittina running away as fast as she could, her wings drooping and useless in her fear._

_**Go away!**__ Tittina demanded rather weakly, throwing a pink energy bolt at someone in the entryway. Hiei twitched a little as he felt his instincts trigger a dodge back where his body was still 'fighting'. The figure came into the sunlight, the same blonde woman from Tittina's nightmare. Her chuckle made Tittina fall to the ground in fear, all the rabbits running into their holes and the sun eclipsing to make it look like a starless nighttime._

_**Who are you?**__ Hiei yelled, stepping in front of Tittina._

_The woman's smirk faltered at the sight of Hiei, but her confidant look came back almost instantly. __**I was part of Tittina once, but she threw me away from her. I was the part of her that enjoyed winning, using power for fun, gaining more power. Although she has gained some of those emotions back with her disgusting optimism, she'll never be complete without me. Since you asked so…politely, you may call me Princess.**_

_**I don't want you here! **__Tittina cried, throwing a bolt past Hiei and directly at Princess' stomach. The woman, who had no wings so couldn't possibly be a fairy, just laughed as she absorbed the blast._

_**You stupid fairy! Can't you see that doesn't do anything? **__Hiei growled as he felt that bolt skim across his shoulder, his body not use to moving when his mind was not there._

_**How else can I make her go away?**__ Tittina replied through sobs._

_**Stop being afraid of her.**__ Hiei stated, it was the obvious option._

_Tittina shook her head __**But she's bigger than me and-**_

_**Size has nothing to do with power.**__ Hiei stated while twitching irritably. Tittina blinked and looked up at the two intruders of her mind. As she slowly stood up, the sun started to brighten and a few little pink bunnies poked their noses out of their rabbit holes to see what was happening. Tittina lightly pushed Hiei away and looked at the tall woman. _

_**I… hate… you. **__She stated in an angry tone she didn't know she possessed, and was surprised she meant those words. Suddenly emboldened, every single pink rabbit came out of their rabbit holes, some barely as tall as the cut grass and a few about 12 feet tall. They stood like an army behind her, not including the long stretch of empty space behind Tittina, so Hiei and the fairy could get out of the way._

_**I HATE YOU!**__ Tittina yelled, all of the bunnies charging and shaking the ground with their quick leaps at the woman. Princess screamed as the bunnies pounced, all jumping on her and bonking her with their heads. Both Hiei and Tittina had escaped in the pathway the bunnies had left, both of them looking at the smaller bunnies jumping on her while the bigger ones occasionally rolled her in different directions. She was injured, but defiantly not dead. Scared and fainted, but not going disappear any time soon._

_**Thanks Hiei.**__ Tittina told him with a smile, waving as he left her mind._

_That was… interesting._ Hiei thought looking at the fairy lying on the ground. Quite suddenly, she popped up, and flew toward Hiei's face her obvious intent to hug him while she repeated the words 'thank you' over and over again. Hiei was, however, gifted with quick reflexes that grabbed Tittina in mid air, also success fully shutting her up from lack of air.

"Will you be QUIET, onna?" Hiei snapped, disliking how much the girl reminded him of Boton. Letting go of Tittina when she managed to nod, he pushed his thoughts of the reaper aside to take in his surroundings. Kuwabara looked like he was wrapping up his fight with Cervas, and Kuronue seemed to be fighting at a stalemate with Angel. Growling slightly at the fact that the others had left him behind, he raced off into the large ballroom/throne room, just in time to see Kayrana punch Crystola's lights out. Somehow this one move spurred the whole room into action, everyone attacking each other in the same moment.

* * *

What? The chapter can't end here! What about everyone else's battles? 

Wait, what's this? "Shinning Ahhhh music" IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Kayrana: You not only updated, but you updated 2 chapters? It's the apocalypse….

Tittina: Nope, just a miracle!


	10. Final Battles

The battles chapters are brought to you by:

Re-Reading inspiration! Where a combo of boredom and Yu Yu Hakasho manga make an author actually write down most of the chapter!

I.e. thank my manga for reminding me that I have a story to finish…

* * *

Final Battles 

Lita wasn't quite sure what to do; the two of them were basically just pretending to fight. If they stopped, that woman would know Crystola wasn't on the evil side anymore. If the Kitsune understood right, Crystola was going to go back when the retreat was called and then hit the woman as hard as she could when she ended up next to the throne.

_Lucky guess, Kitsune._ A voice very much like Raye's went though her mind quietly. Stunned, she stopped mid attack looking to see if Raye had suddenly changed sides. No, she was over there with Kris, and boy did the two of them look creepy when they were smirking evilly.

"I'm over HERE kitsune!" Crystola yelled hitting Lita across the face with her whip.

_Since when do YOU have psychic abilities?_ Lita thought attacking Crystola especially hard for that whip to the face.

_You pick up on it after a few years in her head._ Crystola replied concentrating too hard to block the whip hitting her across the arm. _I'm just not too -OW- good at it. Raye always uses her power like it's nothing…_

_Speaking of the Baka Fire Apparition, is she going to feel ALL of your wounds when you're back in one body?_ Lita thought as Crystola attacked her.

_We're not that well connected, so we never share pain. Not even Raye and I share pain… She often knows who's being hurt, but it's not the same as sharing the hurt._ Crystola replied, managing to put up a very slow and weak block with her arms.

_Good, I don't want her dead…_Lita thought with a sigh. The two of them traded off pretend hits, and a couple of accidental real ones.

Yusuke dodged Kayrana's attacks with the daggers, and even managed to grab her wrists. Instead of throwing her back he held her there and asked, "Why the hell are you fighting me?"

She smirked despite being captured by the wrists, "I thought it would be… _fun_ to fight someone so strong."

Yusuke let go of her and jumped away his heart pumping faster from the sound of her voice, "What did you just say?"

"I said it would be _fun_." Kayrana replied with a satisfied smile. Yusuke mentally hit himself for wanting to get closer to her… Keiko would kill him!

She let go of her daggers, both of them turning into black feathers before disappearing. "Seems you've got quite a bit of will power," Kayrana praised, "So I think I'll just _play_ with you for a while."

Yusuke, unable to move, was promptly stabbed by the little flaming daggers Kayrana started throwing at him. The pain started to get him back to senses, to which the two of them started throwing (Y) Rekai blasts and (K) fire at each other.

_**Followers! Come to me!**_ The evil woman's voice rang through the ballroom, both from everywhere and nowhere at once. Crystola nodded to Lita, running to the nearby doors and opening them as wide as she could. Raye and Kris immediately ran by her, the former giving Crystola a critical eye as she passed. Kayrana, nearly knocking into the brain dead Hiei when she dodged one of Yusuke's attacks, ran straight to the door. Since Yusuke was in the way, she used his head as a vault winking at him as she passed. With neither Cervas nor Angel following, Crystola closed the large double doors behind herself and Kayrana.

"You alright Kuwabara?" Yusuke called over while Lita started picking the lock that had automatically clicked into place with the door closing.

"No Worries, Urameshi! I'll be over there in no time flat!" replied the human, cutting down the barrier Cervas had made around himself. Shrugging, Yusuke ran through the newly unlocked door, right behind Lita.

"So you decided to follow them? Not a very wise decision." The villainess said with a smirk, "You seem to be out numbered."

"Pft, I've been outmatched and outnumber more than this when I was first training." Yusuke replied loudly and rudely.

"You have little manners, young one. Not only do you speak out of turn, but your words are crude and simple." She said pretending to scold him.

"Come say that to my face!" Yusuke growled taking a step forward.

Lita a held a hand in front of him looking the woman straight in the eye, "Where is Kurama?"

"I suppose you are blind in your anger toward me?" She replied smoothly, "He sits next to me, like a good little kit."

Sure enough, Yoko sat leaning against the woman his half lidded yellow eyes dull and unblinking. He didn't even seem aware of the villainess petting his ears, much less that his mate was in the same room as him. The room of course being the main ballroom, where the royalty could sit at their thrones and watch the ball proceed.

"Kurama, wake up!" Lita yelled running forward before being stopped by Kayrana.

"I doubt he can hear you, and in the mean time you're just hurting our ears." The fire apparition stated with a smirk.

"Get out of the way." Lita replied with a dangerous tone in her voice. Crystola shifted closer to the female on the throne, as if hoping she could say what was next.

"And if I don't feel like it?" Kayrana replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"I will make you move." Lita threatened, tightening her grip on her whip.

"And what would happen to Raye if you injured me, or possibly killed me?" Kayrana asked casually.

Lita smirked, "Nothing. You two aren't connected well enough to feel each others pain."

"Actually that's not true, Kitsune." Raye replied, Kayrana automatically moving out of her way, "See a certain Cervas connected us rather strongly, and now-"

"-we are almost like being the same exact person." Kayrana finished; She decided that watching from a distance was even more fun than taunting up front.

Lita raised an eyebrow at Raye, "You don't actually think you're like Kayrana, do you?"

Raye's eye twitched, looking almost exactly like a malfunctioning robot, "What?"

Lita almost laughed at her friend's reaction, feeling rather triumphant on confusing HER for a change, "Well you two are so different, you think the two of you can ACTUALLY be the same person?"

There was a long silence, in which other people who had watched the whole thing dared to glance at each other questioningly. Crystola took a calculating glance around the room and silently pulled out a pen from her blue jeans' pocket. However when she suddenly went to strike at the evil woman's neck, Kayrana quickly grabbed her wrist and punched her face. The combination of Crystola hitting the ground, knocked out, and the door opening wider with a loud bang, caused the whole room to spur forward into attacking.

Lita pushed Raye out of the way, heading straight for the evil woman still petting HER Kurama. She stopped short however, because Yoko had finally moved. In fact he had decided to stand directly in front of the woman who had power over him.

"Kurama, listen." Lita said sternly, "I know you can hear me, somewhere in there. Come out and help me defeat the woman who did this to you."

Yoko Kurama stared at her, not acknowledging her call or moving to attack. It was actually more disturbing to see the fox demon staring so emptily than it would be to see him cackling evilly. In fact, him acting a little mischievous would mean he was back to normal.

"It seems he can't hear you… Lita, I believe?" The woman still sitting behind Kurama said conversationally.

"You captured my mate, the Greatest (known) Thief in Makai, Yoko Kurama… And didn't bother to even know the name of his mate, Lita Kitsune, the Greatest unknown thief in Makai?" Lita questioned, amazed at how bizarrely this woman thought.

The woman didn't seem to notice Kurama's slight nod of recognition toward Lita, and replied with a simple, "Since you're not much competition, I decided to make him mine. Besides, he's the best looking out of the boys you girls hold close to you."

"Why thank you!" Yoko yelled with a grin turning around and kicking her out of the throne.

"Kurama!" Lita yelled happily, giving him heartwarming hug.

"Hey Lita-chan." He replied his soft smile turning to a smirk as he looked at the evil woman getting off the ground a couple feet away, "Shall we beat her down?"

Lita laughed, letting go of him while replying, "Thought you'd never ask."

As they ran toward the evil woman, both ready to attack, they completely ignored the red flash from the middle of the ballroom.

Raye and Kayrana had been fighting Hiei, while Kris challenged Yusuke with his sword covered in fire. However when Kayrana and Raye held hands to attack, since their powers were much stronger when physically close to each other, something odd happened. In the same moment that Raye shot a fireball out of her hand, there was a flash of both bright red and blood red at the same time. The result was a fairly tall older teen, with slightly wavy black hair that included dark brown highlights. Her red eyes overlooked her body, which was now covered with a small tight red shirt, black pants, and an odd cross between white tennis shoes and black boots. The young woman looked at Hiei questioningly, but then recognized him and glared at him.

"Um… Raye?" Kris asked, not being attacked due to how much the transformation startled the spirit detective.

The fire apparition shook her head, "I'm… Rayna."

Hiei twitched at her voice, it had that same annoying and attractive tone, "Well whoever you are, shut up and fight me."

"I'm Rayna!" she replied with the same disturbing evil laugh that had echoed through everyone's minds earlier.

Only this time it had that infuriating attracting tone underneath, "Will you SHUT UP?" Hiei yelled, charging toward the insane fire apparition.

"Hehehehe…" Rayna chortled summoning fire daggers and stating, "I will NEVER be quiet!"

"Man, your girlfriend is creepy." Yusuke stated her evil laugh still ringing in his head.

"She's not supposed to be able to do that." Kris replied in awe, "What the hell did Cervas do to her?"

Yusuke raised his eyebrow at Kris, "Not that I'm complaining, but weren't you suppose to be fighting me?"

Kris shook his head, "When she… transformed just now, it was because Cervas had just been killed. He doesn't have a hold on any of us now."

"So… Why is SHE still fighting?" Yusuke asked jerking his thumb at the mad cackling female fire apparition.

"She's insane." Kris replied nonchalantly.

When the room had suddenly jumped into action, someone had run from the side opposite the thrones, toward a certain small fairy. The little fairy flew away from the door as fast as she could, not noticing the figure charging at her, but instead escaping from one of Yusuke's blasts gone astray.

Thus it came as a great surprise to Tittina when she flew through some sort of ghostly figure, and stopped going forward from the cold chills running up her spine.

"Hello, Tittina." The ghostly image murmured, smiling evilly.

"Prin…cess?" the little fairy replied, slowly turning around in mid air.

"Yes, I'm here to haunt you while I can. Since you can't hurt me, I get to taunt you again. Won't this be fun?" Princess replied wickedly.

"No…" Tittina replied shaking her head, her small form glowing pink. She didn't need her wings to hold her in the air anymore.

"Ah, but it'll be fun for me!" Princess exclaimed, "You may want to be careful by the way, don't want your new friends to end up like the first ones, do you?"

Tittina didn't break down into tears like she usually did, which surprised Princess to no end. Instead her anger increased, along with her output of power.

"Why…" Tittina growled, energy concentrating thickly all around her, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

As she cried this out, the small fairy released her energy upon the spirit. Princess' cry of anguish echoed through the large ballroom, and all that was left was a rather large hole in the ground. Many people in the room watched Tittina, expecting her to turn around and try hitting everyone else with that startling amount of power. Instead she merely fainted in mid air, avoiding hitting the ground only by Kris running fast enough to catch her.

"So that's her power source." The woman murmured quietly, not meaning to speak out loud. Being beaten rather soundly with many wounds, however, often affects ones ability to think clearly. This is especially true when one has two very angry kitsunes standing over them.

"Why are you so interested in Raye?" Lita demanded, towering over the woman's crumpled form.

She didn't seem to hear her, as she still mumbled to herself, "Perhaps I should try recruiting her. No, all of them. Such potential going to waste…"

"Answer when you are spoken to!" Yoko yelled at the woman, losing patience.

This seemed to snap the demoness back into the waking world, as she smirked at them, "Oh, I don't feel like talking right now. Not to someone who's already beaten me down, yet does not even know my name."

The demoness suddenly threw down a smoke bomb, which she had been pulling out when she was mumbling, "To make you feel better, I'll leave my name. Should be simple to remember… Thorn."

Clearing the smoke, Lita looked up to find the smallest of bats flying out of the top window. Coughing and cursing, she and her mate surveyed the rest of the rom.

Crystola was getting up slowly off the ground, grabbing her broken glasses that sat beside her. It looked like she had a bloody nose, but she'd probably be fine.

Yusuke and Hiei were trying to get some mad cackling girl to stop struggling, or at least make her shut up. Kris had tucked Tittina safely into his shirt pocket, and was holding said girl so her arms were behind her back. Strolling over to the figure, the kitsunes were shocked to see their friend was the cackling maniac.

"Raye?" The two of them asked in bewilderment.

She stopped cackling, finally, and looked at the kitsunes, "Rayna." She corrected, as if it was the most obvious answer there could be.

"What?" Lita replied blankly.

"Rayna?" Crystola asked, slightly stumbling as she approached the group.

The girl looked, "Yes?"

"You're not here, remember?" Crystola told her patiently, "You went to play with Tittina's bunnies."

"I did?" Rayna asked trustingly.

"Yes." She replied with a nod, "You made them very sad. You should go back, all you have to do is fall asleep."

"Sleep?" she asked. Crystola nodded, though the movement seemed to increase her headache.

"Kay!" Rayna replied cheerfully, closing her eyes. Immediately the girl faded back into Raye, Tittina and Crystola disappearing in the process.

"Um… What happened to Raye?" Angel asked, standing at the doorway with Kuronue beside her.

"Yeah, What'd we miss?" Kuwabara asked, already walking into the room. Someone sighed, or maybe they all sighed together; it was hard to tell the difference.

"You missed a lot." Kurama replied, shifting into his human self.

"Then tell us everything." Kuronue said. They all sat down around each other, talking of the weird, difficult, and annoying battle they'd just experienced.

* * *

I like re-reading my own fanfic, is this a good or bad thing? xD

Anyways, since I'm the almighty author that knows everything, I need **YOU** to tell me what you want to know. Some things will defiantly be explained, and some things will deliberately be left for the next two fan fictions I have planned. However if there's something you're afraid I'll forget to tell you, go ahead and say it.

However Thorn will be somewhat explained (though she may end up being a rather flat character).

In other words, **review if you want the last chapter to be longer then 6 paragraphs!**


End file.
